Red suit
by RGfI
Summary: Sometimes, wearing the right thing can get you the attention you wanted from the people you wanted it from. In Alicia's case, that thing is a flattering red suit. Will and Alicia, around the beginning of season 3.


Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the good wife, and this one-shot is slightly based on 3x01 of the show; it's around that time, I guess. Maybe a week or two later.

If you're wondering about Faith (my multi-chapter story) know that I have chapters 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and a part of 12 written in my notebook, I just need to type it and have my beta-reader check it...

This is dedicated to Marsel, who asked me to write, and I quote: "Will and Alicia, something fluffy, go!"

This one is also dedicated to Yarden who desperately wants me for quite a long time to write smut. Well, this isn't smut, but it's... Something ;)

* * *

Right now, we are mostly having fun.

Lots of fun.

I mean the past few nights were great, and it's safe to say that he is probably the only man in the world right now that I would consider doing something like that with.

I can probably say for sure that he is the nicest, greatest guy, and that he has been nothing but great to me. He treats me with nothing but respect, and with so much more than just respect; we laugh, we have fun and... And nothing. I can't have anything more.

"Mom!" Grace is calling me from the kitchen.

"What is it, Grace?" I ask.

"You know where my soccer shoes are? What's taking you so long?" She is yelling, and I can tell that she is moving between rooms and maybe eating while talking to me.

I grimace. All I want is to find something nice to wear, before dealing with all my tasks.

Something nice to wear, not because I feel the need to impress him or something.

For me.

"I am just looking for something nice to wear, Grace," I yell back as she enters my room.

She looks at me, amused. "Why do you try so hard? All you wear is those boring suits anyway."

I am officially offended. "Why thank you, my sweet daughter, I am really happy that you seem to think that I have no fashion style," I say, a small smile appearing unwillingly.

"What's the big deal? It's only work," she tells me her impression with my apparently not so exciting life.

"I want to look good and feel good with myself," I explain and she nods slowly.

Grace scans my wardrobe. "Fine. If you insist, then I would go with that red suit, the one with the tight skirt, it seems nicer than the others," she says, taking the suit from the closet and offering it to me. As I take it from her hands I smile to myself.

Hum. He likes me in red.

Not that I should care, right?

I should be one of those strong confident women who do stuff for themselves and don't base themselves over other people's opinions of them, especially not of the men they date.

But still.

As I grin at the image of him ripping off that very suit I smile to my daughter and kiss her cheek softly. "Thank you for helping me, Gracey."

She smiles up at me and throws the suit at me. "Dress up now! We got to go soon and I haven't found my soccer shoes yet!"

I smile calmly at her. "Relax; they're on the chair near the kitchen table."

"Right!" Grace smiles in relief and steps out of my room as I start getting dressed.

I'm putting my suit on, some make-up, lipstick and I'm good to go; which is more than I can say about both my kids. "Come on now! Zach, why aren't you dressed yet?!"

My son raises a pair of very surprised eyes at me. "I start school late today, they canceled Math," he reminds me, and now that I think about it, he did say something of the sort.

"Right. Then it means you're not coming with us?" I say and he nods. "Grace!" I call her and as I hear hurried footsteps I see my daughter. "Great! You're ready, let's go."

Grace smiles at me. "You look good, mom."

I grin at her as I go closer to her and crash her with a big hug. "I love you, sweetie... You look great too."

She shrugs as I pull away from her. "Well, I try to do my best with the school's uniform," she smiles.

"Well you're doing a great job," I grin.

Zach suddenly starts to stare at me. "Hey mom, I got to say it's still weird for me to see you with that haircut," he confesses and I smile.

"But it looks good on her!" Grace protests.

"It's different," he smiles at me, and I grin at him.

"Good different?" I ask and he shurgs.

"Different different," he answers and we laugh. "But no, seriously, it looks good on you, mom," he smiles and I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"Do I have the best kids in the world or what?" I smile.

They both grin at me and say in union: "Or what!"

* * *

I step into the 28th floor and out of the elevator; I smile. Feels good to feel good.

Around me, people give me weird gazes; I try to ignore, but from a flirty wink to a disgusted frown, they all make me feel, at the least, uncomfortable; though I need to tell myself that I should stop caring what other people think. I am wearing what I'm wearing because I like wearing it and because my daughter likes it on me, which is the only opinion that matters.

Oh, wait; there is another opinion that matters.

Being able to make his head pop up from his desk that way feels good, and getting him to smile as widely as he smiles right now is even better.

So yeah, it's a bit shallow. I know it is.

But truthfully, I hardly care.

Anyone who tries to hurt me or my kids will suffer. Nothing but pure torture to those people.

But those who are nice and that give me such appreciating gazes... Well, it's healthy to be around those people. Feeling good is healthy. I think I read it somewhere.

"Just stopped by to wish you a good morning."

He looks at me, how I slightly lean on his doorstep. "I'm glad you did."

"Aren't you going to wish me that back?"

He smiles. "Good morning, Alicia." I smile and he grins at me. "Actually, I have a case to discuss with you. Can you step closer please?"

I smile, my heart beaming with joy. "Of course... Mr. Gardner," at hearing me say his name, his smile widens.

I sit across of him, and it's not too long before I feel his leg softly brushing mine. He grins at my smile and then glances sideways, sighing. "Why is it that there is so much glass in here?"

I chuckle. "I believe you had a part in that decision."

His smile returns to his face. "Not as much as you'd expect. I was actually quite passive when it came to office space."

My hand slowly reaches for a paper on his table, not-so-much-by-an-accident brushing his. "Regret that now?"

He groans quietly, his eyebrows a bit raised. "More than anything." I smile and stroke his hand, just for a brief second, brushing his palm with my thumb. His smile is gone, and he now stares at me with eyes filled with lust. "You know I can't stop myself when you do that to me," he tells me.

"Oh, I know," I assure him, my leg cautiously brushes its way up; when feeling my heel slowly going up his leg he groans again. "I just thought we should check how long it takes you."

"To take you down, right now, in front of all my employees on this very desk?" He asks me and I nod, an amused look on my face. "Around two more minutes of that."

I nod and bring my feet back to the floor, lingering just for a second around his ankle. "Okay, fully noted."

He smiles, and his smile is a bit relieved. "You should be more careful; you have a strong sway on me. You should be careful with that."

"Is that so?" I ask, and he smiles, "what does that mean? Would you..." I linger my words for just a few more seconds, smiling teasingly at him, "do whatever I say?"

"It means... That I can't resist your charms," he smiles, "it means, that I can't help but notice how ridiculously good you look in that red suit of yours you're wearing."

"I can't see the harm in that," I grin at him playfully.

He chuckles. "You do look good in that red suit."

I smile. "Well thank you."

He shifts in his place, smiling a playful smile. "It is a shame, though, that you won't be wearing that suit for long."


End file.
